Hukzuke
Hukzuke is an Agori and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Not much is known about Hukzuke, other than he was originally an Agori of the Jungle Tribe. Several centuries ago, he was recruited into a secretive organization known as the Society of Guardians. After joining, Hukzuke began acting as Krataka and Mersery's lab assistant. Not long ago, Hukzuke attended an arena match between his tribe and the Rock Tribe, watching as a rookie warrior known as Vernax became one of the few Glatorian to defeat a Skrall one-on-one. More recently, Hukzuke was summoned to the Fortress of Ages for a meeting. There, he extended an invitation to join the Society to several inhabitants of Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. He later witnessed Hydros' reaction to the creation of his female clone, Pyra. Several weeks later, Hukzuke was seen talking to Av-Matoran Krepek and the Jungle Tribe Agori Grepex. He was then seen attending to Pyra in the fortress' infirmary with Mersery. There, they discovered that Verahk had created an almost perfect replica of the original formula used to transform Toa Hydros. After the Agori asked of Pyra's relationship to Toa Hydros, Mersery sent Hukzuke to retrieve his tools from the storage space in order to extract a sample of Pyra's tissue. Shortly after leaving the room, Hukzuke returned after hearing loud explosions coming from the infirmary. Upon returning, Hukzuke found Mersery unconscious at the hands of Pyra, who had come out of her coma. Mistaking Hukzuke for one of Verahk's servants, Pyra attacked Hukzuke, despite the Agori's attempts to calm her down. Faced with an enraged Toa, Hukzuke started calling for help. However, no help came, and Hukzuke was blasted into unconsciousness. After recovering from Pyra's blows, Hukzuke and Mersery related to Krataka and several other Society members what had happened. Some time later, Hydros and his team returned from Zakaz with a wounded Pyra, who they handed over to Hukzuke and Mersery to receive treatment from. Laboring for two days to heal her, the Toa's condition eventually stabilized, and Hukzuke and Mersery allowed Hydros, Kazepza, Moliki, and Fang Tooth to visit her. After thanking the Society members for their efforts to save her, Pyra expressed her apologies at Hukzuke and Mersery for the trouble she had caused earlier, though the pair explained an apology was unnecessary. Feeling Pyra needed time to rest, Hukzuke and Mersery left the room, intending to check up on her later. After Mersery departed to aid Toa Tazahk on his mission to Aqua Magna, Hukzuke was left in charge of monitoring Pyra's injuries. Eventually, she managed to make a full recovery, and willingly rebuilt herself into a new form to represent her new start, with Hukzuke being among many invited to see Pyra's new look. Abilites & Traits Hukzuke is a brave and kind Agori, and can be relied on in almost any situation. After joining the Society, Hukzuke appears to have become familiar with the forms of science employed in the Society's experiments. He has also honed his talents as a healer, and is skilled at treating others from damaging wounds. As with all Society members, Hukzuke's mind is shielded from telepathy. Tools Like all Jungle Agori, Hukzuke possesses long, powerful forearms, which give him an ape-like appearance. These forelimbs are equipped with razor-sharp claws that can be used as formidable weapons as well as aid in climbing. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Agori Category:Society of Guardians